Liquid crystal display (LCD) device has become a mainstream product in the current flat-panel displays because of its small size, low power consumption, no radiation, etc.
LCD module (i.e., display panel) is a key component in the LCD device. In the manufacturing process, LCD module is usually coded or marked to facilitate subsequent tracking and adjustment of parameters, such as color and the like, of an installed LCD terminal based on different manufacturing conditions for the LCD module.
Currently, the different manufacturing conditions for the LCD module are distinguished based on different suppliers thereof. Traditionally, for the LCD terminal, a supplier code is written into a drive chip of the LCD module so as to distinguish different suppliers of LCD module. The supplier code is recorded into a code register reserved in the drive chip by a recording device. For the same supplier, the recording device records the code of the supplier into all of the LCD modules supplied by this supplier. That is, the codes of all the LCD modules supplied by this supplier are the same, which results in that each LCD module does not have a unique code for distinction, such that it is impossible to distinguish each LCD module from others after the LCD device is installed, and thus it is difficult to track and adjust the parameters such as color of each installed LCD terminal.
In order to facilitate tracking and adjustment of the parameters such as color of each installed LCD terminal based on the different manufacturing conditions of the LCD modules, test engineers attempt to mark each LCD module and each LCD terminal. However, such marking affects appearance of the LCD terminal, and also causes some problems, such as increasing the amount of work for the engineers and complicating the data processing and so on, when there is a huge number of LCD modules and LCD terminals.